Happily Ever After: An Underland Romance
by Alice In The Looking Glass
Summary: Alice returns to Underland following the sudden death of her mother to be with her true love a Hatter who is absolutely bonkers about her! Takes place after Through the Looking Glass.
1. The Call

Chapter 1

Truly blissful was the life of Alice Kingsley, as she traveled the world, she lead the most adventurous life anyone could lead.

She should've been completely contented with her existence. She had escaped the clutches of that worthless Hamish fellow, _twice._

Her business was doing very well ,and she was restored to her rightful position as captain of her own ship she had dubbed the " Madman".

But there was a gnawing feeling in her heart that something was missing or perhaps more specifically _someone._

Tears filled her brown eyes as she remembered the Hatter's promise they would meet again in the palace dreams , but Alice's heart

would not, could not allow her to go one more day without him.

For the first time ,she finally realized the true nature of her feelings for the Hatter.

And as she stood on the deck of her ship , the salty sea air brushing against her face as her now short blonde hair blew about in the wind she heard the familiar flitting sound of Absalom's wings ,and his voice saying:

" It's time to come home Alice, you love him."

She knew she had to go home to Wonderland , she finally realized the world she loved the most was the world she belonged in.

The only problem was that she couldn't leave her mother.

So that night as she retreated to her cabin she dreamt of Wonderland, and Tarrant.

She awoke to a most heartbreaking discovery.

One of her most devoted cabin boys entered her quarters , the very expression of his face told her that something dreadful had taken place. As he revealed to her that her mother had been battling consumption, that she had kept it a secret in fear she would worry Alice, and she had passed away the previous night , Alice felt her heart break for the first time since leaving Underland. She violently wept as the news of her mother's death reached her ears and it was then she new she had to answer the call of her heart...

To return to Underland.


	2. Coming Home

Chapter 2

The long black dress Alice wore could by no means replicate the seeping emptiness of the hole in her heart.

She had spent a nearly a week ( which felt very much more like a month) with her sister Margaret, and it was starting to take it's toll. This being because after a certain amount of time one who's significant other is literally a world away, one will eventually tire of hearing someone go on and on about all of the domestic bliss they experience with their own partner.

So one Tuesday morning when the sun was shining like the smile of an old friend welcoming you to join them once again, Alice made her way to the refuge of the garden.

Many flower beds all neatly kept were every where to be seen as she breathed the sweet smell of the roses as she drew closer to the back of the property where a large orchard was kept.

As she was making her way to the orchard , just over a hill, she spotted a majesticly grand old oak tree.

She ran to the tree seeking shelter from the sun in the shade of it's enormous branches, and as she was drawing closer to the base of the tree she noticed a rather large hole in what seemed like little more than a second she saw a magnificent blue butterfly make it's way into the hole appearing from what seemed like out of thin air.

She knew at that moment what she had to do so as one might imagine, her being familiar with the method of traveling by hole, she had a much smoother landing then the first two times. She grabbed the key _first_ and without hesitation

she greedily downed the potion whose taste she knew all too well.

The turning of the key ,and the opening of the door lead her to the world where flowers could speak ( and _sing ) _and rabbits wore waistcoats.

The Underland sun shined on her face and she entered the mushroom forest. While her booted foot tread upon the familiar ground for the first time in six years she heard the most welcome voice or rather _voices, _that had graced her ears for a long time.

" You're back! "

" Of course she's back why wouldn't she be back!"

" We thought she was gone forever! "

" No you thought she would never come back! "

She turned to her side to face Tweedledum and Tweedle Dee ,and as always her heart was warmed by their silly bickering and chubby round faces.

" It doesn't matter who thought what my friends, I am home now ,and that's all that matters. "

She ran to embrace those chubby little fuss budgets, and was recieved with equal ( and perhaps maybe a slight degree more uncontrolled ) excitement.

" Now we must go to the white queen to see all of my old friends. "

_And to see Tarrant. _


	3. Tea Party

Chapter 3

After many twist and turns along the way , accompanied by incessant arguing, and childish chatter, they arrived in the courtyard of Mamoreal's palace. It was as beautiful as ever with the tea table already lined with those dearest to Alice's heart and one who had yet to earn a special place inside it.

Around the dainty little table sat McTwisp the white rabbit who had first led her to this wondrous realm, beside him at the head of the table sat Mirana the white queen as gentle and wispy as ever.

On the other side of Mirana sat queen Iracebeth her head still big as ever ,but eyes softer and perhaps a little if one should be so bold to say, kinder.

To the left of McTwisp sat Bayard the hound was perched looking as wise and loyal as the last they met and beside him the March hair Thackery was mutering about scone and teacups and throwing things all about.

And on the table near queen Iracebeth little Mallymkun was stabbing her tiny sword into a pastry.

However there was no sign of Tarrant.

" We brought back Alice! "

" No I brought back Alice- "

Tweedledum was cut off by the happy cries of the party ( excluding Iracebeth who only smiled sheepishly)

" I knew she would come back! " Mallymkun scurried to her and made her way to rest in Alice's two cupped hands.

" Who is back?! SCONE." Thackery jabbered chucking a scone at Alice's head which bounced off and fell on the ground leaving blue berry residue behind , Alice only laughed.

" Alice , welcome home." The white queen said in her whistful voice. Her eyes sparkled even more than usual.

" I had a feeling you would come back. " She looked to the cherry tree behind her and saw that oh so familiar widened grin which soon had Chesser's face to frame it along with the rest of the mystical feline.

As soon as all the greetings were finished she enquired as to where the Hatter might be found.

" He still lives in his house by the palace, but he often visites his family's villiage. " Chesser informed her.

" I invited him to tea this afternoon so I expect him to be here any moment. " Mirana's sweet voice brought reassurence as Alice joined her friends at the table. As to anyone wondering the location of the red queen, she had chosen to slip away in all the excited greetings. She still felt guilty for the way she had behaved to Alice ,and felt she wasn't quite ready to face her former adversary just yet.

Sure enough about half past tea time, there was a familiar figure with bright orange hair and a tall purple hat walking towards the party Alice took off in a run to meet him at the gate of the courtyard.

Tarrant furrowed his brow as this tall blonde figure ran straight at him who looked strikingly similar to his dear friend Alice who had long been gone from Underland.

However the shortness of the hair was unfamiliar.

But as the figure was close enough his heart swelled with happiness he could never put into words.

His Alice was home.

He in turn ran to her as well ,and when they met the sun shined even brighter as he grabbed her waist and spun her around he embraced her tightly.

Then something he never expected happened , taking his face in her hands she brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. His eyes were as big as quarters , then they turned a color they had never turned before, they turned purple, the color of true love.

Everyone else was shocked then burst into joyful laughter and the Hatter blushed slightly remembering they had an audience. Their lips parted and the Hatter decided that was the most wonderful welcome he had ever recieved at a tea party ( or anywhere for that matter ).


	4. Mysterious Behavior

Chapter 4

Alice awoke with a feeling she had not known before. That feeling of course was most obviously true love, however one must excuse her ignorance considering how new all of this was to her.

As the sun danced into the room Alice smiled at the once elegant sofa now covered covered with bright multicolored patches. It reminded her of her heart, her heart had been like a beautiful blue sofa one made from strong rich mahogany, filled with the softest down ,and covered with the most precious hand embroidered blue silk ,and now it was covered in garish, gaudy bright patches, and yet to her it was even more beautiful than before.

It was as you might guess, the Hatter's couch the story was simple. Mirana had offered a room in her palace ,and Hatter had offered his sofa. Alice politely declined Mirana's offer as she didn't want to cause any inconvenience. Mirana smiled at Alice's partiality to the Hatter and said she wasn't offended at all. Had she not seen them passionately kiss one another however, her feelings would have been very hurt to be sure.

They started to do everything together, and as the months pasted by you hardly ever saw one without the other. They also shared many more secrets ,and many more kisses.

One particular day however, it was not so. Alice woke to find no Hatter. She inquired of course after him when joining her friends for tea including Iracebeth who had made peace with her former enemy. They all seemed to be keeping something from her. For instance when she asked about the whereabouts of her Tarrant, a deathly silence fell over the table. McTwisp dropped his scone and nervously thumbled to pick it up. Bayard looked at the queen ,and they shared a look. Mallymkun went into the teapot and Thackery whistled as if he was nervous. Then Tweedledee elbowed Tweedledum and started bickering.

" She doesn't know yet?"

" Of course she doesn't know yet! He hasn't asked her yet! "

" Boys!!!!! " Mirana intervened.

" Who hasn't asked me what? "

Even with further prodding it was to no avail it seemed the mouths of all her friends .

She was soon to find out who was going to ask her what.


End file.
